


orders a single black coffee and leaves

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunkenness, F/F, basically children yelling at mcdonalds meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Chisato refuse to give Hina and Eve what they want.





	orders a single black coffee and leaves

**Author's Note:**

> in case ppl don't know the meme it's this one: https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/328/607/4e6.png

Chisato groaned in frustration as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She hated to be the designated driver right when she had one of those vodka cravings. They were at Kokoro’s party and the only thing Chisato could drink was _kombucha_. It made left her feeling both groggy and cranky at the same time. To be fair, it was still her turn to drive per her band's agreement so she couldn't complain much about it.

“Hey! Hey! Stop!”

Hina yelled from the backseat and Chisato immediately got an instant headache. The girl was always way louder when she’s drunk.

“C-Calm down, Hina-san.” Maya tried her best to take control of the situation but Hina wouldn't shut her mouth. She then proceeded to shook the driver's seat roughly much to Chisato's annoyance.

“Pull over to McDonald's!”

Chisato glanced to her right side, spotting the familiar neon glow. It was 2 a.m and Hina still wanted McDonald's?

“Yes! Pull over!” Eve chimed in also with her slurred drunk voice. Maya looked panic while Aya was out cold sleeping, probably due to exhaustion upon excessive crying.

“E-Eve-chan, we have food at home...” Maya said desperately, probably also noticing that Chisato wasn't in much of a good mood and wanted to go home as soon as possible.

“Laaaaaaaaaaameeeee!!” Hina jeered, "Come on! McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!"

“McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's!”

Hina began to cheer and it soon was joined by Eve. They all sounded like little kids on a weekend trip with their tired parents. Well, both of them were drunk and couldn’t think straight too anyway.

“Fine,” The blonde decided that she would give them the satisfaction of pulling over to McDonald's at 2 A.M but she didn’t plan to give them anything more than that. Maya seemed surprised when the blonde made the turn and slide her way into the drive-thru lane.

“Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you?” A very tired voice could be heard over the intercom and honestly, Chisato couldn’t really blame them. Nobody wanted to be stuck in retail hell on such an ungodly hour.

“Yes, I want to order one black coffee with no sugar.”

“Okay, anything else?”

Chisato turned around then looked at both Hina and Eve at the backseat dead on their eyes. “No, that’s all.”

“Okay, please proceed to the payment booth.”

For a few seconds, there were no sounds on the car, not even Hina saying whatever jab she would usually throw at times like this. It was dead silent and everyone was too shocked to say anything, even Maya.

Chisato paid for her black coffee and then took her order. The whole thing only took her less than five minutes before she was back on the road again with a steaming cup of low-quality coffee.

“I’m about to _mcfreakin’_ lose it,” Hina said finally, slumping her body on the backseat.

They all forgot about the McDonalds incident the next morning except for Maya who now had a newfound respect for Chisato’s supreme power.

 


End file.
